Train Wreck
by Naruto7771
Summary: What'll happen Sasuke and his brother are trapped in a train wreck with an attractive,pregnant,spiky-haired blonde college kid and a long blonde haired nurse? (SasuNaru, ItaDei, Narutompreg, One-shot, MA, yaoi, etc.) Theme: Trapped (100 Theme Fanfict Challenge Story:1)


**Train Wreck**

**By: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**(Warning: SasuNaru, eventually ItaDei, yaoi, Shonen-ai, mpreg, language, violence, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**_Theme: Trapped_**

One of the fucking days out of the whole damn year that I decide to go visit my family along with my brother and it ends in utter chaos. The honest truth is all the the train passengers were caved in from both sides, we had no way of getting in or out, and we had no form of communication available due to the fact that there was no signal. I guess you could say this was one of those days that I could say I was happy that I had my brother with me. He was a doctor and if anyone (more I) needed medical attention he would be able to help out.

"Aniki," I said looking up at him. It had been three hours since the train had gotten caught up in this mess. The rest of the stupid passengers were starting to panic. But Itachi and I were ready for anything. Starvation, thirst, disease, all those things weren't an issue for us because we ceased the moment and had been smart and taken the advantage before anyone else could. "I'm going out for a bit." I finished saying in the end.

Itachi nodded.

I left our private room in the train and went to see the what was going on with the rest of the passengers.

**(3rd person perspective)**

As Sasuke walked through the hall he noticed a group of muscular men ganging up on a young, chubby-looking blonde boy. The young boy looked very frightened.

"Give us back the water you stole!" One of them yelled in his face.

The boy winced but responded, "I didn't take anything, honest."

One of the other men grabbed the boy by his shirt and shoved him up against the wall, "We'll ask you again, where's the water that you took kid?"

Sasuke intervened then knowing it was about to get ugly, "The kid said he didn't take it so calm your asses and give him a break."

Sighing loudly the man dropped the kid with a loud thud and they all retreated.

"Thanks," The raven heard the blonde boy whisper.

Sasuke offered the boy his hand to help him up and the blonde gladly took it. Just when Sasuke was about to leave however the blonde pulled out a full water bottle and offered it to Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't shocked, he merely pushed away the offering and replied, "And to think I rescued your ass."

The blonde boy then started crying. The Uchiha hadn't meant to purposely hurt him that bad but apparently his words had done damage.

"You wouldn't understand, "The blonde sobbed.

The raven groaned and before he could ask he noticed the blonde was actually severely injured. He had deep cuts on his face and his arms and legs were covered in bruises.

"Come here, " Sasuke said and dragged to boy off against his will to go see his brother.

**(Time Lapse)**

They both made it back to Sasuke's private cart and Itachi was looking the boy's injuries over.

"We'll need to stitch a few of your more critical wounds but other than that I think you'll be fine with some rest." Once Itachi had spoken the blonde exhaled in relief.

Wincing as the older raven started stitching his head wounds, Itachi introduced himself.

The blonde decided to do the same, "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"So tell us a little about yourself," Itachi said.

"Well I'm 20 and I had a job as a bar tender and I'm also a college student."

Itachi chuckled lightly, "You look a lot younger than twenty, plus how were you a bar tender?"

Naruto smiled, "It was originally a job I had gotten only to get extra money but it got a little out of hand one night and I quit the next day."

The blonde boy suddenly gasped, winced, and held his stomach wish his arms. His face showed a painful reaction. Itachi then cut the stitch and asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing, really." The boy started, "He probably just kicked."

Both Uchihas looked at each other in question, Sasuke asked, "Are you pregnant?"

Thinking about his reply, the boy nodded and got up, "Sometimes it gets better when I stand and walk around."

The older Uchiha grabbed the azure eyed boy and sat him back down, "The baby isn't kicking. You're having false contractions. When is your due date?"

"Sometime next week," The blonde whispered.

This news alerted Itachi he know the basics but had never actually delivered a baby before and depending on if they got out or not he would have to deliver this boy's child.

Sasuke asked, "If your pregnant then where's the father?"

Chuckling nervously Naruto answered, "Funny story about that. So while I was working as a bar tender, the bar I worked for hosted this huge party for some company and the guy responsible for "Head of Marketing" kinda got me drunk and I think he slipped ruffies in my drink because I don't really remember much after a certain point. You think a bar tender would be smarter about those kinds of things but I guess not. The next morning I woke up and it was kinda strange to begin with cause I wasn't in my house, I had a tattoo, and I was naked. I guess "Head of Marketing" and I must have gotten to know each other very well."

Itachi's eyes were not on his stupid little brother who was trying to think over that company party he had gone to months ago.

"What's the name of the bar?" The youngest Uchiha asked.

"The Kunai," The Uzumaki replied.

Sasuke's heart almost stopped. That was the same bar his company had had there party.

All of the blonde's injuries concerned Itachi, "Naruto, pull up your shirt."

The blue eyed boy hesitated but did so knowing Itachi wanted to help him. As the fair skinned man ran his hand over the boy's abdomen, he sensed the boy wince when his fingers ran over a large line of dark bruises.

Frowning the taller raven said, "The child might have gotten injured. I'll need to watch out for abnormalities when the time comes."

The bright blue orbs formed tears at the base of the eyes and they trickled down his cheeks. Itachi then said, "Don't worry too much about it for now. You never know it might be nothing. Now stress is bad for the child so don't stress over nothing and just get some rest here because my little brother and I need to keep an eye on you."

Nodding, Naruto pulled his shirt back down.

Sasuke looked over at his brother and pulled him aside, "We're not really going to take care of him are we, Aniki? I mean it would just cause more trouble for us."

The older Uchiha sighed, "Sasuke it's my duty as a doctor to help him. His kid will be born any day now and if we aren't out of here by then...we just need to be prepared for the worst especially in the condition he's in right now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and his brother remarked, "Don't be so over dramatic. Just find a way to kill time while I see if there are any other medical physicians on the train." with that said Itachi left, leaving the younger Uchiha and Naruto in the private cart.

Uncapping one of the water bottles he had stolen, the blonde drank from it.

"So that's why you stole the water," Sasuke said almost ashamed of himself.

The blonde abruptly stopped drinking, recapped his water, and dropped his hand down to his belly and rubbed it a little, "Yeah, mostly I'm just worried about the baby."

There was an awkward silence until Sasuke said, "I'm guessing you were on your way home to see your parents."

The blonde's bright eyes turned gloomy as he looked away, "Um kind of,"

The raven gave him a confused glance so the azure eyed boy continued in an explanation, "I was headed to my hometown, where I grew up, but not to see my parents. I actually don't have any, I was heading there to see my sponsors."

"Sponsors?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde smiled, "They're people who pay for you or, in my case 'me', to go to school. It's like they're investing in me. I kinda feel like I've let them down though."

Sasuke bit his lip, "Well you are pregnant, single, and in college. I honestly don't think any sponsor would take that as a good sign. Who are your sponsors anyways?"

Naruto smiled, "Was in college. I was planning on dropping out to take care of the baby, I mean what else am I going to do? But my sponsors are these two gay guys. They're really nice though, one is Iruka but I call him Iruka-sensei because he's a teacher. And the other is Kakashi."

Sasuke pondered at the last name for a bit, "You don't mean, Kakashi Hatake do you?"

The blonde nodded.

Sasuke stopped short and said in realization, "So your his kid. I get it now."

The blonde had a very confused look on his face.

The raven further explained, "I know Kakashi, he's my godfather."

Naruto chuckled, "This is all so ironic yet kind of creepy."

The whiskered-boy then yawned. The Uchiha could tell he was very tired so he let the boy rest.

Sasuke left the cart and went to go find his brother.

**(Time Lapse)**

Sasuke eventually found Itachi with a blonde, long-haired male named Deidera. Strangely enough, though, the shorter raven noticed his aniki flirting with a person he had just met. Apparently, the blonde was a licensed nurse and had told Sasuke's brother that he would agree to help him under the condition of going out on a date. It looked like Itachi enjoyed the idea.

"How was he when you left him?" Itachi asked his otouto as the three of them, later,walked back to the cart. It had been a gap now of about an hour or so since they the younger raven had left the boy.

"When I left him he was getting some sleep." Sasuke said.

Itachi opened the door to the cart and found the blonde groggily awakening. His stomach growled causing him to blush.

"The baby must be hungry," commented Itachi as he walked in.

Naruto stood up then and said, "I can go get food then," he started on his way out but was caught by the Uchiha brothers at the same time.

"Dobe, I don't think you should go picking unneeded fights especially if your pregnant," Sasuke started.

His brother continued, "Anyways your due soon, so I don't want you wandering off too far. We have food anyways, don't worry,"

"But I-" Sasuke quickly shut Naruto up.

"Just accept it and don't be an idiot, dobe." Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded and said his thanks. He was given a pint of water and two energy bars. The blonde was truly grateful. As Itachi and Deidera ate a bag of gummies, Sasuke went to go sit next to the blonde.

"Feeling better now dobe?" The raven asked almost smugly.

"Yeah, I honestly get cranky when I'm hungry. I'm guessing it's the baby since I'm not like that. "

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Placing a hand on his belly the blonde rubbed it lightly. Sasuke saw the blonde express slight pain momentarily as he lightly rubbed his belly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. He found it strange that he wanted to pry into the life of this student.

"Nothing major, the baby just kicked. His kicks have been a little too much for me lately." The blonde confessed, smiling.

Absorbing in the information, the younger Uchiha decided the he wanted the boy close to him for safety purposes. He knew deep down there was something about him that was important, he just needed to found out what that something was.

**(Time Lapse)**

From a long day, it quickly became night. And eventually days passed without even a thought of a rescue coming for the stranded train passengers. Food and water was starting to run scarce. All the passengers were getting aggravated and aggressive.

Naruto awoke and he felt...abnormal. He looked to his side to see the raven sleeping peacefully. Sasuke had insisted on sleeping with Naruto now for the past few days. Not only that but he also insisted on sharing his food with him. It flattered the blonde but more than anything he felt relieved that someone was helping him out since he was by himself.

As he got out of bed he heard the young raven start to arise from his slumber. The Uchiha was a light sleeper.

"Why did you get up so early dobe?" Naruto looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost five in the morning.

"The early bird gets the worm," Naruto replied stupidly. He didn't want to tell Sasuke he was feeling unusual.

As Sasuke got up and walked towards Naruto he tripped and collided with the dobe, but he was able to quickly catch his balance and the dobe, before falling to the floor.

Their faces were close, very close, their hearts where pounding with excitement, and they could themselves becoming aroused by the whole situation.

Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't take advantage of him in this situation, especially because he was pregnant, but he could see the lust the Uchiha had in his eyes every time he looked at him. With that in mind, the blonde made the first move and stole the Uchiha's lips with his own. In response, the raven pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth and, together, they both fought for dominance.

Winning the dominance fight, the Uchiha got the blonde onto the train cart couch. He, then stripped the blonde of his clothing and left him on the couch so that he could close the door. Once the door was securely locked, the raven turn and looked at the naked, pregnant, blonde boy. The Naruto's skin was radiantly tan, his eyes were azure blue, his figure was almost feminine but then again he was pregnant, his hair was a sunshine blonde, and out of all this it just made Sasuke's feel like it was just the two of them and that's all he needed.

The tan boy blushed as the pale man just stared at him. Their lips met in a fierce, hot kiss. The blonde lay back on the couch and waited for the other to make his next move. Having just removed his clothing, Sasuke climbed onto the couch and eyed the pregnant man's swollen stomach. The Uchiha didn't want to hurt the blonde's unborn baby. He awkwardly kissed the unborn child and proceeded to climb on top of it's mother, hovering over him.

The raven got close to the other's ear and whispered, "It'd be easier if we did this the other way."

With that said the raven got up and helped the blonde turn around and get on all fours. The Uchiha pulled out some oil from his bag that was off to the side and rubbed it all over his hands.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked and received a nod.

At first he inserted only one diget and felt the blonde man stiffened but as time went he was able to move easily in the tight enclosure, insert an other diget, and the boy became relaxed. After a while, Sasuke hit a spot that made the blonde react differently.

"Again Sasuke! Right there again!" The blonde pleaded.

So the raven kept at it until he thought it was time. Taking out the digets he put oil on his member and put it at the entrance of the enclosure after a few breaths he thrusted himself in. Sasuke's hand went around the blonde's side and under, grabbing the blonde's member and stroked it gently, occasionally rubbing the head with his thumb and crossing through the slit with the edge of his nail, as he continue to thrust himself inward. The blonde boy moaned loudly, buck his hips a few times, and his pants started to become audible. Now nipping at his uke's ear, Sasuke continued his thrusting and stroking until he started to feel the blonde's legs shake.

"S'uke...I-I think I," That's as far the blonde got in his sentence before he came.

A few more thrusts after that the raven came as well, causing the blonde's legs to give out and go crashing down. The raven, however, ended up saving him once more my catching him from the chest. This made the blonde release a moan louder than any he had that night. The pale man almost blushed. Almost. However the sun-kissed boy was red in the face and when the Uchiha felt something wet in his hands he knew why.

The blonde quickly tried to cover his face but the Uchiha turned him around so that his back was on the couch. The blonde was gently kissed by the raven on the forehead.

"Why are you so embarrassed to share you 'gifts'?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, "Because, the milk is for the baby."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm sure the baby won't mind."

The blonde looked away, with a tomato red face, he nodded. Sasuke proceeded to nip at the dobe's hard nipple. Within time, his dobe let out a long loud mewl and he saw milk come out. The raven put his lips to the blonde's breast and sucked the milk.

Once Sasuke was satisfied he laid himself next to his now sleepy, exhausted dobe and they both proceeded to take a nap.

**(Mini-Time Lapse)**

After a few hours the blonde awoke to pain. When the first wave hit he almost screamed, it was unlike any pain he had experienced before. Naruto tried to keep himself calm but it seemed the more the did that, the more he panicked. He suddenly felt a cool liquid run out from in between his legs and then it hit him. His water had broken and the baby was coming. With wide eyes he looked over at Sasuke who hadn't awoken yet and decided he needed to be. So with all his strength the blonde pushed the Uchiha off the side of the couch. The blonde grabbed his stomach and breathed in and out slowly.

"What's the hell was...Naruto are you o-" The Uchiha didn't even get to finish his sentence before the Uzumaki interrupted.

"The baby's coming," The blonde quickly responded.

The raven was quick on his feet, he helped position the blonde to a siting position, "I'll go get my brother. Just stay calm and I'll be back."

Sasuke unlocked the door to the cart and ran to find his brother, who had been "sleeping over" with Deidera.

Sasuke ran up to there cart and knock on the door as loud as he could, hoping to get a reply.

Deidara with Itachi right behind him slid the door open. The older Uchiha replied, "It's seven in the morning, so this better be good."

Sasuke just barely whispered it but Itachi caught it, "Naruto's gone into labor,"

Itachi nearly tripped as Deidera scrambled backwards. The long haired blonde grabbed the older Uchiha's doctor bag, a few blanket, and all three of them ran out of the train cart on there way to see Uzumaki.

**(Time lapse)**

When the three returned the found the naked blonde boy, clutching at his stomach, in tears. His breathing was heavy and the two older men checked him, to make sure all was well. The older Uchiha found, a rarity in some men, that he would pregnant blonde would be able to push the baby out by his own means. He could have a natural birth. However that meant he had to dilate.

After a few hours of dilation, Itachi deemed the process of getting the child out ready.

Deidera grabbed a blanket and positioned himself to grab the baby when it came out. Meanwhile, the younger blonde was panting heavily. He was in pain and just wanted everything to be over with. The raven he had recently had sex with, was pacing not too far from him.

"Alright Naruto, I need you to push on your next contraction," Itachi said,

As the wave of excruciating pain hit the blonde's body he pushed. Again and again he pushed when the waves of pain hit until a pain unlike any other got to him and he just barely managed to bite back a scream.

"Good Uzumaki, the baby's head is out. All we need is one more push."

Naruto's body was shaking, cold, naked. in pain, and giving birth. Tears ran down his cheeks and suddenly Sasuke was at his side catching his tears.

"Don't cry dobe. Like my brother said, all you need is one more push and then it's all over." The raven insisted.

With that said Naruto nodded and gave a final push that made him feel exhausted and yet satisfied when he heard his child cry. Itachi cut the unbiblical cord and Deidera cleaned and wrapped the baby in a smooth cloth. The long haired blonde handed the baby to its mother, hoping it's screams would silence and it did. Even though the baby boy looked nothing like its mother for the baby had raven colored hair, pale skin, and dark colored eyes, it still know from mostly instinct that the blonde was it's mother and that no harm would come to being held by its mom. The young child slept in the mother's arms until it became tiring and Naruto laid his child down, on the couch, on top of a few blankets.

**(Time Lapse)**

Itachi pulled out his younger brother to speak with him in private, "Sasuke, are you the father of that boy's child?"

Sasuke didn't speak because he didn't know what to answer. He didn't know what the truth was about his company party. He just replied with a "Hn".

"Well little brother I'll just have you know that the baby that boy gave birth to is none other than an Uchiha."

"How would you know? Have you tested him to see if he's blood related, oh wait, you can't." Sasuke spat.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "He has the family birthmark, it's plain and simple. You have to tell him."

Sasuke simply nodded and his brother left him.

**(Time Lapse)**

Eventually the baby became hungry. The blonde proceeded to unbutton part of his shirt and breast feed his child. He knew his motherly instincts were kicking in. The younger Uchiha walked in and saw the blonde feeding his child. It startled the blonde, at first, but that changed when the Uchiha sat next to him and started to kiss up the young boy's neck. The boy quickly shoved him away.

"Sasuke, I'm feeding the baby. Please, have a little more decency and respect."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, "What are you going to name him anyways?"

The blonde thought on it for a while but couldn't think of a good name, "I'm not sure right now, but know a name will come soon enough."

There was a long moment of silence until the raven said, "You know dobe, I've been thinking and maybe after we are free from all this this, why don't we go on a date?"

The blonde blushed madly but looked a way cowardly, "Sasuke, it's such a nice offer but I don't know if I'll even be able to. I mean, I also have to think of my son, now, and what's best for him."

"Then live with me. I'll help you care for him." The blonde looked astonished by the Uchiha's request.

"Are you serious?"

The raven nodded, "Anyways, now that you don't live on campus don't you need to find somewhere to live? So live with me, love me, I'll take good care of you."

Sasuke soothed the blonde's face with his thumb. Naruto replied, cautiously, "Sasuke that's a nice offer, it really truly is, but I feel like it's too good to be true. Is there a catch to agreeing? Are you not telling me something?"

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Well there is one thing you might want to know before you decide to move in, but understand that I didn't find out until just recently so don't be upset when I tell you."

Naruto looked confused, "Tell me what?"

There was a long moment silence the raven got up and then muttered, "I'm the father of your child."

At first Naruto was a bit alarmed by the words but then he broke out in a laughing fit causing Sasuke to become confused.

"Why are you laughing?" The raven asked.

"That's a good joke Sasuke." Naruto laughed.

This caused Sasuke to become pokerfaced, "It's not a joke you dobe and I can prove it too."

The blonde boy stopped laughing and replied, "Fine, prove it."

The Uchiha moved away the dobe's shirt and then flap of the blanket covering the baby's shoulder. As he did so he could see the dobe shaking, almost as if he didn't want it to be true. In his mind, Sasuke smiled noticing his son suck at his mother's breast for milk. Once the flap was removed it showed a birthmark that was made up of three prongs that looked like they could spiral each other and a few others squiggles were in there as well.

Sasuke then said, "This is the birthmark of the Uchiha family. It has been passed down from our ancestors and only a true Uchiha posses such a mark."

"Let me see yours." Naruto gulped.

Sasuke grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it down to reveal his mark. Naruto gasped and quickly looked away. The exact birthmark his son had on his left upper shoulder so did Sasuke on the same side upper shoulder.

The Uchiha could tell that the Uzumaki was a little stunned by the sudden intake of information. It was only natural though.

"Sasuke," Naruto started in a hushed tone, "I think I need some time to think about all of this."

"Dobe," Sasuke was about to continue but stopped when his child burped.

Naruto noticed the baby had stopped drinking so he changed the way he was holing the baby and began to lightly pat him on the back and burp him. The baby began to cry then. Naruto stood up and walked around patting the baby as it cried. The blonde knew the baby was crying because it wanted to be burped. The raven noticed how tired and worn out the blonde looked.

Sasuke started again, "Dobe, let me burp the baby for you. You look tired so don't be naive and just let me do this for you."

Naruto looked down and nodded his head lightly. He walked over to Sasuke and the blonde passed the baby off to its father. Naruto walked out of the carting leaving Sasuke and his child alone. He thought about everything and decided, in the end, that it was better rase his son in a two parent household instead of a single one. Naruto thought about how Sasuke seem pleased with the idea of him moving in along with the baby. Naruto walked back into the cart to see his son, sound asleep on his father's chest. Sasuke was sitting on the couch with the sleeping child. The blonde hesitantly walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch. Sasuke planted a kiss in the sleeping baby before handing it back to it's mother.

"You know, if you really want to spend time with him, you can just call me and I'll bring him over to your place." Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned, "But that's why I want the both of you to live with me, so that we'll see each other all the time."

Naruto sighed, "I was actually thinking about taking you up on that offer."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I think it's best that the baby be raised in a two parent household, don't you thing?" Naruto ask hesitantly.

The raven nodded in agreement.

"Will you promise to be a good father to him?" The blonde continued.

The raven nodded again.

The blonde smiled genuinely, "I was also thinking about the other offer you know the dating one..."

"What about it?" The raven asked.

"I would like that. So I accept your offer."

The raven nodded and suddenly Itachi slammed the cart door open, "Little brother, Naruto. We're saved! Rescue has come."

**(Time Lapse)**

After the couple had gotten out of the hospital from there check-up, Naruto told his sponsors his child with Sasuke and they seemed alright with it but he could tell they were a bit disappointed. Kakashi was Sasuke's godparent though so he had to accept it. Now that Naruto, Daichi(the baby), and Sasuke could be living together Sasuke could support them. Sasuke had confessed everything to his family as well. His father was displeased by his son's actions but happy he and his wife, now, had a grandson. They also loved Naruto mostly because he ended up being the son of there deceased best friends. The blonde and his child were humbly accepted into the Uchiha home.

Three years later and Sasuke, being Head of Marketing for his father's company, kissed his pregnant blonde wife, kissed his rotund belly that carried there next child, and he finally kissed his pride and joy, his son. The raven wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: Hi everyone! This was the story I was was supposed to publish for Naruto's b-day...kinda late I know...but happy late birthday Naruto! Btw I'm doing the 100 Theme FanFict challenge I'm in need of themes so PLEASE PM ME A THEME if you have one and I'll mention you when I write the ff. **


End file.
